The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Trying to remember the month in which a make-up container was purchased and the month in which it should be replaced is tedious. Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for a date indicator that has little complexity and provides the user with a robust date indicator system adaptable to any container.